Glow Worm
by RavenMadd
Summary: Bickslow and Raven are ravers and discover new ways to help each other work through depression from their support for each other and the love they share. [Very lemony and pulls at the heart strings.]


This is very much MA Rated for a reason. It's a 2 song story and has a message very near and dear to me.

* * *

 **"Glow Worm"**

 **["Your Sex is a Dream" by Trevor Something]**

A feminine silhouette was dancing in front of one of the various light sets pouring a spectacle of color in the large building. It was like they had their own Aurora Borealis with the reflections on the cumulus above them. It was almost stifling already with the smoke of whatever others were inhaling and the built up heat from all the sweating bodies. The deep base instrumental intro for one of her favorite songs started. It beared down on her from the woofers; just how she liked it. The vibrations spread throughout her body and down her spine and encouraged her to move with the music. Her hands ghosting over her curves, the sensations firing off as the color combinations played on her alabaster skin were hypnotic. Raven had never needed hallucinogenics to find that other worldly feeling. People have their own vices that helped them unwind and escape, not to say she never partook, but drugs had never been hers. The exhilaration of feeling the deep vibrations of the music's beats has always been one of the Crystal Dragon Slayer's favorites. Allowing the vibrations to fill her; it always felt like it helped her realign herself, like it kept her body and mind in tune. She honestly did her best thinking this way.

Her mate would be grinding on her soon...

The Dragon Slayer ran both her hands up her body, blazing a hot trail up her sides, breasts and then through her dark red hair thinking about him. Her most treasured guilty pleasure came in the form of a certain tall and sexy Seith mage. He loved Trevor Something more than she did, especially if he was already flying. As if on queue, she felt large hands smooth over the swell of her hips and down her flat stomach just to stall over her thighs and pulled her back into him. Female ass met male hips and a very obvious arousal that bucked as it felt her heat. Powerful thighs framed and gripped around her outer thighs as she felt him start to undulate behind her. Raven hummed her approval as she leaned back to plant a kiss to his jawline while they continued to dance, biting her way to his chin. She loved that he didn't wear his visor in raves anymore. She loved to see how those beautiful eyes danced among the colored lights. His irises dilated, sparkling brighter as they danced; made it hard to see the red concentric circles that ran through that beautiful shade of green. She loved to get lost in them, framed by those gorgeous swirls in the corners. A soft sigh traveled up her throat.

 _ **I fantasize... it's your love that I desire.**_

 _ **I close my eyes... and your body takes me high.**_

Bicklsow had been watching her for a few minutes before he joined her. Her soul was a beautiful purple hue bordered by the brightest golden glow. Like it was dancing with her and gently vibrating with the music. He could see it clearly as if it was strengthening as she moved. He loved to encourage her to come with him to the parties here in Magnolia. Mages live a very dangerous life and it's not always easy to compartmentalize what happened after a long mission. The atrocities they experience helping others. Some were very tragic. Depression and anxiety are always prominent. Even with everything that can and does happen at the raves, it was still a better environment than the parties at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall; not as violent. The Seith mage smirked at his own comparison.

Watching her caress herself, his hands itched to take over...

Matching her writhing dance movement for movement, Bickslow brought a hand up to cup the under swell of her confined breasts, the sequins of her cupped bra was a pleasant feeling to his calloused palms. _She smells so fucking good_. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deep. He loved how she always smelled like Jasmines and orange blossoms mixed with a light earthy scent of her clean sweat. The Seith Mage cackled with his tongue lolled out as his head dipped down to the bared throat of his mate. He loved the taste of her sweat slicked skin mixed with the candy spray she wore. The taste of orange and mango complimented her. His tongue played with that sweet spot under her jawline and he heard her breath catch. _Bingo!_ His hips bucked forward, pushing his hard arousal into the split of the most perfect ass he ever had the pleasure of grinding into. He felt her meet his pelvic pressure with her own. He loved how sensitive he got when he was flying. Her thin fingers trailed over his face to his neck and anchored her hands into his blue and black mohawk and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his greedy hands.

 _Oh gods, that fucking tongue!_ She faltered slightly in her dance moves as she struggled to stop her eyes from rolling back completely. She couldn't help that her body remembered everything that tongue has ever done to it. She hoped whoever was in charge of those damned orphans, they would stop building their villages under her!

"I can already feel how wet you are. Your heat would scorch me if I were to impale you now... Can I stick it in now or shall I wait?" His mouth was so close to her ear he didn't need to speak more than a slight whisper. Dragon Slayers and their hightened senses. He chuckled to himself as he ground his arousal further into the already tight skirt she wore for emphasis. He felt her shiver at his words, he knew the affect his voice had on her and how much she loved his pervy side. Most women shied away from his brazen behavior, not her. Perhaps a reason why they were mated. She owned him from the moment they met at the guild hall. He had bought her a beer and gave her his best pervy pick up line in her ear. The reaction was instantaneous. A long and wild night ended with her in his arms in his bed, as they watched the sun rise, and him sporting a fresh bite mark on his shoulder. Dragons and their need to mark what they hoarded.

 _ **But can this be true, is it what it seems,**_

 _ **To be here with you, this must be a dream...**_

She loved his dirty talk, but she knew he meant his tongue in her ear. _Game on_! With a wicked smirk, twisting her body to be flush with his and without missing a step this time, she licked the outer shell of his ear which sent a rather violant shudder throughout his body. "I win," she said at the same level of whisper. She loved that her mate got all her heightened senses as well as a boost to his magic. The slayer continued to lick the cascade of diamond dust that traveled down the left of his neck from the back of his ear which made the perfect mate's mark for a raver like Bix.

 _Fuck... She knows that mark is super sensitive!_ Not to be out done by his sexy lady, he released his hold of her and dropped down. He could smell her arousal from across the large room before, but from here, it was VERY intoxicating! Bickslow ran his tongue from her knee, up her inner thigh, to her barely covered and dripping sex. He coud hear her concealed moan before he had stood back up to capture her lips. His mate responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. "You are soaked! I win!" _I may end up fucking her on the dance floor after all..._ Making sure her back was to the crowd, he slipped a finger into her wet folds and plunged into her slick core. Her high pitched moans over his mouth encouraged him to add a second finger as he continued to plunge and scissor his digits. Then just as suddenly, he removed his fingers and put them in her mouth. When he was certain they were clean, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. The way she tasted, sweeter than candy and he loved candy!

 _ **Your sex is a dream and I don't want to wake up!**_

 _ **Your sex is a dream and I don't want to wake up!**_

Raven loved when reality started to feel like time stopped. Keeping with the music no longer seemed important. She couldn't hear it, at this point, but she always felt it. Her blood was rushing in her ears from her heart pounding, the vibrations keeping her in tune. What was reality anways? Times like this were why she wore the skimpiest of thongs to a rave, just a slip of a thing really. She had not noticed that Bix had manuevered them away from the light display in favor of a more secluded location. No fucks were given whether there was anyone near them or not. She did feel his body shake from his cackling laughter after his victory statement. She'll let him have it... the spoils of war were the same for both of them anyways. "I'm yours regardless." She laughed before she slanted her mouth over his again.

His hands never left her ass as he supported her weight. Fuck! Her kisses were amazing. He felt her thin fingers run through his hair just to anchor at the back of his skull. Her tongue lapped at his lips before they parted, allowing her entry. He had to admit she was far more aggressive than he was and he loved it. He had no qualms submitting to her, because she gave as much as she took. She bit down on his lower lip and suckled greedily, then licked across the lip to lap up any trace of blood from the bite. He felt like the luckiest man in all of Earthland, especially when he felt her hand fiddling with the front flap of his loose fitting pants he always wore under his panel skirt. She must've moved the panels out of the way before hopping on. He continued to chuckle throughout their kisses. His mate always the clever woman. Who was he to deny her?

 _ **Your body's a desert and your kiss is a mirage.**_

 _ **Delusional pleasure and your love is a facade.**_

"I need you now, Bix!" It took little to no time at all to coax the monster bohemoth Bix called his cock out to play. Thankful for the longer backside train to her skirt to keep some things a little hidden. She lined him up with her entrance and could already feel the pressure of the tip as his hips bucked forward. She moved to quickly impale herself, but he stopped her. What could she say, she was impatient. Without further warning his tongue invaded her mouth at the same time he lowered her ass and plunged in to the hilt. Feeling very full she mewled her pleasure of such an action as she sucked his tongue in further and grabbed his neck tighter and forced her free hand into the hair on the back of his head pulling his mouth closer so she could counter his attack and bit down on his tongue. That battling ram of his was already on the move and she struggled not to scream her praises, not that anyone would hear her over the wub wubz, but still...

Her mate didn't have a slow speed and thank Mavis for that! She was so fucking lost at this point and roared her pleasure to the god between her legs. Each thrust seemed to push further in. Pleasure and pain was a deliscious combination. She felt so alive. The knot of her climax tightening in her gut. Pulses of their magic ran up her spine and down her legs. Her skin felt thin like she was merging with her mate to truly become one entity.

 _Shit..._ The Seith mage groaned, his mate, such a beast! _I love it when she gets bitey!_ "That's it, Baby, the rougher the better." He never appreciated his babies perviness more than times like this. Pepe especially sulked if he wasn't allowed to be one of the souls that got to support that plump ass of hers when Bix wanted to free his hands up. Hands that now seemed to be everywhere on her body. On her breasts, pinching her nipples, running his nails on her back or gripping her hair from the sides or back of her head and lightly scraping her scalp. She was so perfect, he would change nothing! "Oh shit... Raven you are soo fucking tight right now, I'm NOT going to last long.." He licked the nap of her neck and bit down. He was so close... so close.

 _ **But can this be true, is it what it seems,**_

 _ **To be here with you, this must be a dream...**_

She wasn't going to admit that she was thankful because she was already feeling the drain from dancing so much tonight. She was riding the edge of her release already when she felt the tell tale sign that he was near his end as well. The tight stretch of her inner walls became almost painful when he was ready to blow. "Fuck yes! Bite me... harder! H-harder Bix!" She hoped the words came out clear enough because breathing wasn't an option after that. Her eyes started to cross and her toes curled and in that moment the cord in her gut let go, all the air in her lungs left her and she fell...

Rather literally, Bickslow felt it and was thankful for the expertise of their soul babies under her ass and his knowing hands that were gripping her tightly around her back, as his release was being ripped out of him by her violent spasms and he thought she was feeling tight earlier, nope! _Did she start doing kegels again?_ He absolutely loved to watch her fall apart. She started to come around again and immediately bit over his mate's mark. Bickslow sighed and shuddered heavily. "Damn Baby, the things you do to me. You spoil me. I love you so fuckin much!" He managed to get the words out between panting breaths and he smiled wide with his tongue lolling.

 _ **Your sex is a dream and I don't want to wake up!**_

 _ **Your sex is a dream and I don't want to wake up!**_

"Going to have to get used to quickies eventually when we do decide to make little Bixy Bugs."

They sunk further into the shadows and Bickslow lowered them to the floor. Strong arms kept Raven close, his quickly shrinking member still inside. She was still twitching inside, the spasms were driving him to maddness. He knew she wasn't fully back to reality yet and honestly neither was he. He was still happily flying high, his climax sent him higher and leaving him there. He chuckled at her comment. "Bixy Bugs, eh? I love that thought, but I wonder if the world is ready for that."

She started to play with the black curls on the sides of his 'hawk. "I love you too, Bixy!" She let out a long purr that rumbled through her chest into his. "It may not be, but it will need to be, if we keep this up." She gave her own laugh in response.

"Welcome back Dollface." He looked down to her and gently kissed her forhead.

A heavy moan escaped her lips. "Take me home Bixy Daddy."

His eyes went wide. Fuck... He loved it when she called him that! With all the grace of the gymnist that he was, he stood back up while still holding on to her, then set her down carefully on her feet against the wall. Thankful that she helped him readjust himself back into his pants and set his panel skirt back to rights. No sooner was she done then she was back in his arms as he carried her bridal style out of the building. The babies lined up as he stepped up and they were off in the direction of home.

* * *

 **["Tired (Feat. Gavin James)" by Allen Walker]**

Raven was so glad they chose to keep his quarters at the Raijinshuu Compound after they were fully mated. She spent more time here while they were dating anyways. Cat stretching to push the blankets off her head, the slayer could tell she was alone in the bed. Judging from how cold his side of the bed was, Bix had been up for a few hours now. If it weren't for the tiniest slit of light that broke through the side of the thick curtains to their bedroom's french doors, she would have thought it was still night time and not closer to mid day. Sitting up enough to peek at the bottom of the closet door, the soft green glow that eminated from it confirmed his whereabouts enough for her to fall back into the bed and snuggle back into the comfort of their soft blankets. _Exactly where I figured he would be.._

She loved everything about that pervert. Ever since they met at the guild they were inseparable, either crashing at her pad or here. Their fellow nakama never saw one without the other. The red haired mage smiled at that thought. She wanted to snuggle and kiss her mate. She loved that they both found sanctuary at rave parties. First time they went to a rave felt spiritual. She knew then and there she wanted him for her mate. By the third rave, they made it official on the dance floor amongst the other writhing bodies surrounding them, by starting the mating process. The colors from their magic sweeping, swirling and merging around them only added to the beauty of the light show. It was also the first time she had ever had sex in public and she was hooked on that feeling.

 **I see those tears in your eyes**

 **I feel so helpless inside**

 **Oh love, there's no need to hide,**

 **Just let me love you when your heart is tired.**

Raven loved the peace and joy the music and atmosphere that rave parties offered her. Allowing her to escape life and her thoughts for a time. The slayer also discovered that it relieved her symptoms of depression and PTSD enough to find better ways to deal. The still sleepy slayer chuckled to herself, then sighed and finished with a yawn. So thankful that she didn't experience any nightmares last night from her past.

Living in the Tower brought no happiness in her life and she still struggled from time to time with the after affects and the guilt associated with the work she had done for Jellal. Not wishing to interrupt Bix's solitude for the time being, she allowed herself to dwell on her thoughts. Thinking fondly of a time that had not been a positive moment in their relationship initially. Back then neither Bickslow or herself were in a good place mentally, but like anyone they coped the best they knew how given the tools they had to work with. Unable to take any medication that potentially could help her due to the Dragon Lacrima that was implanted behind her right eye, she held deep gratitude for discovering what music and dance did to help her cope.

 **Just roll up a cigarette**

 **Just forget about this mess**

 **Been waiting on the sidelines**

 **From the sidelines**

Bickslow never liked how prescription drugs made him feel. Back when the Raijinshu was still a young team, Laxus had convinced the Seith mage to go see a therapist for his difficulty dealing with the deaths of his parents. After his initial visit, the doctor said he had Depression with anxiety and was ADHD, he was immediately prescribed a bunch of useless medications. Useless according to Bix anyways, since they made him feel drudged down and loopy. Made it hard to think and react. Figured if he was going to have side effects like those, he may as well enjoy himself, so he switched to "recreational" drugs. Laxus didn't stress over his choice since the prescribed drugs made him damn near useless when they needed him and he never used when he was on a mission with the team. Raven didn't mind much either since it was clear he didn't abuse them. As far as she could tell back then and even now, he only partakes when they are going to party; always being very aware how much he used in one night.

 **If your ghost pulls you up high**

 **And it feels like you've lost who you are**

 **My love, there's no need to hide**

 **Just let me love you when your heart is tired..**

After a couple of months of dating, the rest of the Raijinshu had become accustomed to having her as a semi-permanent fixture at the compound and Freed allowed her the run of the place and permission was granted to enter his precious library with his vast collection of books. Who knew the scholarly rune mage had such a collection of romantic poetry and fantasy romance. The slayer was happy to discover another coping tool to add to her limited arsenal. It came in handy especially since in those early days of their relationship Bix didn't always handle coming down from flying well and would trigger her PTSD on occasion and reading allowed her to process and move through the worst of those feelings.

 **And you whisper, I'm alright**

 **But I see through your white lies**

 **But these walls don't talk**

 **And if they could, they'd say**

Raven even suggested he should give reading a try. The stubborn streak of that blue & black haired man was strong... the blockhead. She had smirked, he would scowl at her if he knew she was thinking that, and chuckled. She smiled at the memory.

 _..._

 _After he flat out refused her third attempt, she let it slide, for now... reading was for nerds according to the Seith mage. The clever Slayer simply left the books she was barrowing in his room the day of a rave, knowing they would be returning afterwards. She didn't notice a change, at first, but one rare morning Raven happened to be the first one up and chose to go to the kitchen and make coffee. When she returned with two prepared cups and no sign of the drooling man she left in bed. As per usual, there was just enough light coming in from the slit in the curtains to see._ _ **Bathroom maybe?**_ _Coming back from checking the bathroom and just as confused now as she was then. It was then the slayer finally noticed the soft green glow that was eminating from under the closet door. Cocking her head and putting the coffee cups down on the dresser, she decided to investigate._

 **Can't hide the secrets**

 **You can't forget about this mess**

 **I'm waiting on the sidelines**

 **From the sidelines**

 _Carefully opening the closet door revealed the cutest image she'd EVER seen, bar none. Finding the source of the light to be a green glow stick that was firmly held between Bickslow's teeth, his face set in a shocked pout, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, as he looked up from the book he was reading?! The book was held in his lap made of his crossed legs still covered in his pajama pants. The flabbergasted redhead took a step back and regained her composure. Grabbing the cup of jo that she had made for him, "Coffee?" The smell of that life giving brew snapped the reader out of his shock long enough to nod in the affirmative with a hand out, like this was the most natural of situations. She smirked knowingly right before closing the closet door again. He seemed so at peace. NOTHING like the morning after crash that had become almost the norm. Coffee had always been a requirement, but this time it felt like she was enhancing his morning mood versus saving it. Retrieving her own cup Raven walked out of the room through the french doors to enjoy the nice day on their room's patio._

 **If your ghost pulls you up high**

 **And it feels like you've lost who you are**

 **My love, there's no need to hide**

 **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**

 _ **Who would've thought he would come around on his own?**_ _This became the best strategy over the course of their relationship for her to convince him to do anything he was unsure of or just plain stubborn about. Raven was just about done with her coffee when a squinty eyed Bix braved the sunlight as he came out to join her._

 _"Thanks for the coffee, my beloved." A genuine smile that shown in his loving eyes. He leaned over to plant a gentle kiss to her forehead._

 _Sipping the last of her coffee, the redhead rewarded him with a knowing smile and cupped his cheek. "My Bixie, the book-"glow"-worm."_

 _Making himself comfortable in the chair opposite his love, he sighed... "Alright. Alright. Alright. You may have been onto something with this reading thing." She then noticed that he had placed the book on the table. Leaning forward with elbows resting on knees, the seith mage lightly held her hands in his. She heard him take in a deep breath, never breaking eye contact.._

"In front of the sombre mountains,

a faint, lost ribbon of rainbow

And between us and it, the thunder;

And down below in the green wheat,

the labourers stand like dark stumps,

still in the green wheat.

You are near to me, and naked feet

In their sandals, and through the

scent of the balcony's naked timber

I distinguish the scent of your hair:

so now the limber

Lightning falls from heaven.

Adown the pale-green glacier river floats

A dark boat through the gloom—

and whither? The thunder roars

But still we have each other!

The naked lightnings in the heavens dither

And disappear—

what have we but each other?

The boat has gone."

 _""On the Balcony" by D.H. Lawrence", Raven whispered after picking up her jaw. Glossy eyes still staring deeply into his. Her breath hitched and she felt a tear run down her right cheek._

 **I see those tears in your eyes**

 **And I feel so helpless inside**

 **My love, there's no need to hide**

 **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**

 _Blue and black hair fell in front of his eyes as he noded with a smile. "I know we both have our own ways of dealing with our... mental shortcomings. You support me more than I could ever have hoped for and always show me how much you care, even above your own needs."_

 _..._

The slayer laid in bed wiping a tear from her cheek as she remembered that lovely poem and how much emotion it had originally brought up. "I love you Bix." She whispered, knowing he heard her through the closet door. She went back to the memory of that day on the patio.

 _..._

 _"That's one of my favorite poems in that book. How'd you...?" Her voice failed her as her throat threatened to close._

 _"It fits all the elements that is us. Raves, the base of the music, the lights, our emotions, our mental health and most importantly the support and love that we build each other up with. I know I wasn't coping well with coming down the morning after flying, so I decided to finally try your suggestion." He went silent while he finished his coffee. "Raven, you mean more to me than my own life. I would protect you with everything I am." His thumbs swiped under her eyes. "It's my turn... You don't need to hide your own needs to take care of me.. Just let me love you, Raven." He blinked back the tears. "Let me love you when your own heart is too tired."_

 _..._

That day ended with them becoming a marked mated couple. He recieved that beautiful cascading diamond dust down his neck that was her Crystal Dragon mark that proved he was hers! In return, her left wrist became home to his mark of perfect replicas of his individual babies' totems. They later realized any new babies he acquired would appear there as well, much to their happiness..

Reading became a thing for her mate when he was having a hard time coming back down. They had realized it helped him sort through the more painful memories so he could process better. Raven purposely left him to his closet time. He always came around when he was ready.

 **I see those tears in your eyes**

 **And I feel so helpless inside**

 **My love, there's no need to hide**

 **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**

No longer concerned of memories past, the drowsy crystal dragon slayer was almost back to sleep when she felt him crawl back into bed. Her patience was rewarded when he pulled her backside to him and nibbled her earlobe. A deep breath was heard near her ear..

"Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again.

For then the night will more than pay

The hopeless longing of the day."

Strong hands threaded in with her fingers as Bix wrapped his arms around his beloved mate and he lit a trail of passionate kisses up from her shoulder to her ear. He felt her shudder. Freeing a hand the impassioned poet moved his arm under the covers to discover she was still nude and quite ready for him according to the moisture he slicked his hand over.

"Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,

A messenger from radiant climes,

And smile on thy new world, and be

As kind to others as to me."

She was panting heavily at this point. Her now free hand reached behind to her and lined his hard member to her entrance. She was filled completely in one quick push of his hips towards her and hers towards his. Always meeting in the middle, like the team they are. They both groaned at the swiftness. A quick kiss before he continued to serenade her.

"Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,

Come now, and let me dream it truth.

And part my hair, and kiss my brow,

And say My love! why sufferest thou?"

In typical Bixy speed, the pace was fast and hard. How was he still able to talk smoothly? "I think I like poetry recited to me more than dirty talk!" Slayer teeth bit down on his lower lip, yet he continued.

"Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again.

For then the night will more than pay

The hopeless longing of the day."

The edge was near for both of them. "Come for me, my Beloved. Take me for all I am worth, all of me!" Bickslow felt her tightly coiled arousal snap more than heard her. The tight grip she had on him did indeed pull everything from him and he wrapped his body around her just as tightly.

""Longing" by Matthew Arnold eh?" Coming back to reality she panted as she cupped his cheek again.

Feeling especially connected, in that moment, "I love you, so much," was said in unison. Raven and Bickslow looked into each other's eyes with all the emotion and unconditional support they can offer each other. This was the best morning after ever...

* * *

I hope I conveyed how there are so many ways one can find coping skills and tools to help one process and heal passed their mental setbacks. I can resonate with Raven and how she deals with her mental illnesses. I can't take any of the prescribed meds that are meant to help, so I have to find other ways to cope... Never be afraid to try something new, it might actually help in the end. Hugs


End file.
